Quality Time in the Afternoon
by AnimeRockerFangirl
Summary: Neji and Naruto met while working at Pizza Hut and became close friends. Given their 7 year age difference what kind of relationship have they developed? Find out! :D If you haven't guessed, there's no actual plot, just smut!


My first totally independent one shot!

It's pure smut, by the way, so don't ry to look for anything deep in this and enjoy!

**Quality Time in the Afternoon**

_Ding-Dong!_

"Oh dear Lord," Neji sighed, running back to the register. He'd been working at Pizza Hut for over nine months now and he'd been a cashier for at least four. In this span of time he' learned that a rush happens right before you clock out. As he ran back to the front of the strictly carry-out and delivery fast food restaurant he was pleasantly surprised to see the person waiting in front of the register.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be clocked out instead of serving customers?" said the blonde man currently leaning on the raised counter.

"Aren't you supposed to text me when you're here as opposed to coming inside?" Neji replied, laughing as he changed the screen on the computer to clock out. He entered his initials and password and took his Pizza Hut visor off his head.

"Ginta! I'm clocked out, register's yours!"

"See ya, Neji!" a man's voice replied from behind a wall that separated the cashing area from the kitchen.

Neji exited to the waiting area through the side door and followed his friend Naruto out of the restaurant to his old, black pickup truck. Naruto climbed into the driver's seat as Neji opened the passenger door, ignoring the usual empty Mountain Dew cans, textbooks and empty cigarette boxes scattered on the floor. Neji exhaled deeply and let his hair out of the tight bun he was forced to contain the silky locks in while working. He worked his fingers through his tense scalp and sighed again, enjoying the feeling of letting his hair loose after a six hour shift.

"So," Naruto started and then lit the cigarette he'd placed in his mouth. He took a short drag, blew the smoke out the cracked window and turned to Neji, "where do you want to go?" the blonde asked, looking intently at the brunette he'd just picked up from work. Said boy shrugged, reaching for the cigarette in the blonde man's hand and taking a short drag himself, keeping the smoke in his mouth as opposed to taking it all the way into his lungs. He blew it out just as quickly and handed the cigarette back to his friend.

"Let's go back to your place. Your roommates there right now?"

"Mm, one of them, I think, but they don't care." Naruto took another drag and as he blew out the smoke he put the truck into gear and drove out of the parking lot. Once they'd made it to the main road he turned up the radio and sand along to the rock song playing, making Neji chuckle lightly at his dorky friend.

Naruto and Neji had only known each other for a few months but had grown unbelievably close quite quickly. They'd met when Naruto started working at Pizza Hut; while Neji worked as a cashier Naruto worked in the back making pizzas and prepping the dough for the next day. They started talking and their relationship had grown into a sort of "friends with benefits" thing as opposed to exclusively dating, and considering that Naruto was a 24 year old going back to college and Neji was a 17 year old just out of high school they weren't considering anything too serious.

They eventually pulled into the student housing parking lot and they stepped out into the 90 degree heat. As they walked to Naruto's apartment he dropped the cigarette butt in the road and ground it into the pavement. Neji opened the constantly unlocked door and walked through the small living room and down the narrow hallway to Naruto's room, not paying too much attention to where the blonde was.

As soon as he opened the door to his friend's room he walked past the familiar stacks of empty beer bottles and casually thrown shirts on the floor to the small twin bed where he immediately laid down and rested his head on the pillow, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. Naruto followed the other and closed and locked the door behind them. He lay next to Neji on the bed, left hand holding up his head and his right hand drifting over Neji's stomach to rest on his side. The blonde kissed the boys neck

"You're quiet today," he whispered in the brunette's ear, nuzzling it with his nose. Neji chuckled.

"Sorry, the eleven to five shift tired me out a bit, that's all." Neji turned onto his side to face Naruto and kissed him gently. When they parted he spoke.

"So, are you hungry?" he asked innocently; he always tried to avoid the inevitable when it came to Naruto. Only one thing was bound to happen when they were in locked room alone together. Naruto pulled him flush against his own body and kissed him passionately. Neji laced his long, thin fingers in the coarse blonde hair and ran them down the man's neck, digging his nails into the skin there when Naruto moved the kisses down to the sensitive skin under his jaw. A small whimper escaped him as the strong, tan hands began roaming the younger's lithe body; dragging his fingers down the black clad back and squeezing his ass.

Naruto twisted their bodies to pull Neji on top of him and quickly pulled off the young man's work shirt. He touched the brunette's small but clearly defined pecks and moved his touch down to the pale abdomen to move outward towards his sides, up the small of his back and then pulled the slightly nervous youth down to kiss him. Neji's hands cupped the blonde's slightly scruffy face and he moved one down to glide over the man's pulse and over his muscular chest. Naruto squeezed Neji's ass again causing the brunette to break the kiss and laugh.

"Any reason for your obsession with my ass?" he asked jokingly.

"Mm, it's soft and firm and awesome," he stated before twisting their bodies again, regaining the power by putting himself back on top. He unbuttoned and unzipped his friends work pants and swiftly pulled both them and the boy's underwear off before Neji gathered the energy to fight him off and kneeled between the thin legs.

Neji chuckled, "don't get too overzealous now," he said, slightly mocking the man even though he knew he was in the worst position to do so. Naruto grinned and grabbed the slightly erect member beneath him, causing the boy to moan a bit, closing his eyes. The blonde leaned down, kissing the youth's neck and moving his hand along the erection, using long, hard strokes.

As Naruto quickened his pace Neji twisted one hand in his sheets and the other he placed on Naruto's neck, scraping his nails against the skin as the pleasure he was enduring increased.

Naruto trailed his tongue down Neji's neck, over his chest and abdomen and down to the base of the brunette's, now fully erect, cock. The blonde licked up the base to the tip and swirled his tongue around the head. He quickly lapped up the pre-cum and covered the head with his mouth, sucking violently on it.

Neji groaned and fisted his friend's blonde hair, shuttering a bit when Naruto dipped his head to pull more than half of the shaft into his mouth. The blonde grabbed the base of Neji's cock firmly and moved it in time with his bobbing motions. As he continued moving his head up and down he managed to continue licking the head. He sped up his motions for a few seconds, causing a few more choked moans and gasps to escape Neji, who was trying to keep from pushing the blonde's head further down onto his erect member.

Suddenly Naruto stopped, just for a few seconds and then as Neji felt his cock re-enter the man's mouth he also felt a moist, rough finger push its way past his puckered entrance.

Neji's hand tightened in Naruto's hair and he half yelled, jerking his hips and rotating them in time to meet the fingers that were pushing in and out of him. Naruto sucked harder on the younger's cock, reveling in the mixture of sucking sounds and moans that filled the room.

"H-hey…" Neji's words were interrupted by his own gasps and moans, "aren't y-your… Roommates here?" he asked, now biting his lip to try to keep the moans inside.

"Ho-on, wes we homfeh, we hosen wih ha huk," was Naruto's muffled reply. Neji laughed a bit in an attempt to stop moaning.

"What?"

Naruto sat up, his mouth sliding off the moist member with a soft popping sound. The blonde removed his hand from the base of his friend's erect cock and used it to wipe the saliva off his chin.

"I said come on, let's be honest, it's not like he gives a fuck," he re-stated and suddenly inserted another finger, scissoring them inside of Neji and evoking yet another loud moan from the boy. He moved his fingers quickly inside the young man and stared at the being below him; eyes shut, face contorted in pleasure, skin flushed to a bright pink and a light sweat coating his entire for. The brunette opened his eyes to see the man staring at him and his face turned bright red.

"Why do you always have to look at me?" he asked, covering his face in a prideful embarrassment.

"Because you're beautiful," he said simply, leaning down, pulling one of the boy's hands away from his face and kissing him.

He removed his fingers from the firm ass beneath him and reached for a drawer in the bed side table. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and laughed a bit when he noticed Neji covering his face again, unable to conceal the deepening blush. The blonde squeezed some of the clear substance into his hand and massaged it onto his dick. He then replaced the cap and threw the bottle back onto the table. To recapture his young friend's attention he pushed the tip of his dick just passed Neji's puckered entrance, making the boy gasp and spring up in the bed.

"Hey, we should-!"

"What? Get lunch?" the blonde chuckled. He rested one hand on Neji's thigh and the other on the boy's cheek, using his larger, more muscular body to force Neji to lye back down on the bed.

"We'll eat when we're done," he said grinning wickedly. They kissed and the blonde began pushing his way in, feeling the body beneath him tense. He squeezed Neji's thigh, an action telling Neji to relax; they'd done this a few times already but Neji had yet to get used to having sex with the blonde, mostly because he'd been a virgin before their relationship became sexual. Naruto, on the other hand, had gained plenty of experience in his extra seven years of life with both men and women alike.

It took a minute, but eventually Naruto had immersed his entire length inside of Neji's intense heat. He kissed the brunette again and began moving slowly, unable to wipe the grin off his face when Neji immediately attempted to cover his mouth, embarrassed of the sensual noises escaping him. Naruto leaned all his weight onto his left hand and grabbed the brunette's fingers, removing him from the lips he felt the insatiable desire to kiss. He gave into the urge and kissed the boy roughly; quickening his pace as the young man wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, softly nibbling at the older man's bottom lip.

Naruto broke the kiss reluctantly, deciding that he wanted to hear the sweet moans he was eliciting from his younger friend. Said boy bit his lip in a desperate attempt to keep them in but failed as the room was filled with the sound of his loud moans and whimpers. He tugged at the short blonde hair and scratched at the bed sheets, feeling a small shock of pleasure shoot up his spine every single time Naruto thrust into him.

The blonde on top of him was on the verge of losing his mind. He slid his arms around Neji's slender waist and pulled him up to sit in his lap. He bounced the young man up and down, enjoying the loud slapping sounds and the short half screams escaping from him.

"Fuck…" the blonde cursed, shoving his hands under the boy's ass to get a better grip, lifting him up and dropping him back down onto his large member.

"Ah, Naru- ah! Naruto… Fuck…!" Neji scratched at the man's toned chest, eyes rolling back into his head. Naruto kissed and bit his neck and then swung his legs out from under him. The blonde kissed Neji's lips roughly again and lay back on the bed.

Neji finally opened his eyes to find himself sitting on top of his older friend, the man's hands on his hips. The younger finally smiled, leaning down to whisper in the man's ear.

"Want me to ride you, huh?" he said in a deep, smooth voice, making Naruto smirk a bit.

"Finally getting into it, I see."

"Well," Neji started, sitting up and moving to crouch on the balls of his feet, "you've been doing all the work, so I might as well give you a little break, right?" he stated and slowly started moving the man's shaft in and out of himself, making Naruto groan. The brunette slowly increased his speed, making his own member bounce up and down. The blonde's grip on the younger man's hips eventually tightened enough to leave a bruise and his breath caught in his throat. Soon enough he lost the small bit of self-control he had and began moving himself, forcing the younger down onto his cock and evoking a few short screams from him.

Naruto pulled their chests together and flipped them over. He positioned himself between Neji's legs and thrust mercilessly into him, filling the room with their loud, throaty moans.

"Fuck, I'm close…" the blonde cursed and grabbed the throbbing erection bobbing between them and began pumping it ferociously. Neji scratched desperately at Naruto's forearms for barely a minute before he screamed his release, his back arching and his body tensing almost painfully.

Just a few seconds after the blonde came as well, thrusting wildly into the vice-like cavern of Neji's body and seeing white sparks blur his vision.

Naruto road out both their orgasms and then pulled out of his partner in crime, also releasing the other's cock from his grip and lying down next to him.

Said brunette was breathing heavily, his body finally cooling off regardless of the incredibly hot one next to him. Naruto turned the young man's face towards his own and kissed him, smiling into the kiss a bit. When they finally parted Neji spoke.

"So, I guess we should head out to dinner instead of lunch now, huh?"

Naruto laughed and sat up, "yea," he said, getting up and reaching his hand out toward Neji, "it's on me tonight, so let's get dressed."

_**FIN**_

**Author's Notes:**** My first story that I wasn't comissioned to write! I hope you guys like it, this was pretty fun for me to do and I'd really like your comments so send some reviews my way. Thank you!**


End file.
